1. Field of the Invention
This document relates to a communication method through a network and a terminal thereof.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A navigation system estimates a network of roads between source and destination locations and provides an optimum route for various moving objects including vehicles.
To this end, in the navigation system, a GPS receiver receives a navigation message transmitted from a GPS (global positioning system) satellite, and a sensor, such as a gyroscope and a speed sensor, may be installed on a moving object to detect a travel status of the moving object. The navigation system also determines a current location of the traveling moving object through a dead-reckoning process that uses the navigation message received by the GPS receiver and a travel status detect signal of the moving object detected by the sensors. The current location of the moving object is then matched and displayed together with map data on a display screen of the navigation system.